


Don't threaten me with a good time

by mukeinruins



Series: Come As You Are [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Kinda, M/M, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Vibrators, remote control butt plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:46:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5663398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukeinruins/pseuds/mukeinruins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I think..." Michael paused, his hand drifting down to grip Luke's backside. "We should use it tonight." <br/>"W-why?" Luke stuttered and gulped, his lips dry.<br/>"It would be fun. You'll practically be putty in my hands." Michael was massaging Luke's cheeks through his dress pants.<br/>"Any objections baby?"<br/>Luke breathed in. "I-I just.." He sighed. "No." <br/>"Good, let's go get it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't threaten me with a good time

**Author's Note:**

> Yay part three! This one was super long and I'm really happy with the outcome. I'll probably add more to this series, I really like it!  
> Title from the Panic! Song of the same title.

Luke stood in the mirror. Fixing the collar of his dress shirt. Him and the rest of his band were invited to go out to dinner with a few of the people who helped with the album, including John Feldman. He finished with his shirt and was now trying to arrange his hair.

"Hey babe." Michael wrapped his arms around Luke's stomach and rested his head on the slightly taller boys shoulder. So cliche, Michael knows.   
"You almost ready?" Luke voice was soft. He removed his hands from his hair and turned around in Michael's arms.

"Yeah." Michael breathed against Luke's lips. Luke shuddered and leaned in to kiss him, but Michael dodged his head away.

"Wait, babe." Michael laughed deeply. "I have an idea.

"Oh god. What is it?" Luke was hesitant to find out what his boyfriend had thought of now. Luke looked into Michael's eyes with a worried look.

"So, you remember that special present I got for us a few weeks ago?" Michael was smirking.

"What are you tal-oh." Luke whispered the ending. Michael could see his eyes darker and a flush appear when unrolled down.

"I think..." Michael paused, his hand drifting down to grip Luke's backside. "We should use it tonight."

"W-why?" Luke stuttered and gulped, his lips dry.

"It would be fun. You'll practically be putty in my hands." Michael was massaging Luke's cheeks through his dress pants.

"Any objections baby?"

Luke breathed in. "I-I just.." He sighed. "No." 

"Good, let's go get it." 

Michael took Luke's hand and walked the short trip to the closet located inside the bathroom. Luke stopped when Michael let go of his hand and walked inside. Looking under piles of clothes and shoe boxes for the small box he was looking for. There it was.

A small, purple, remote controlled butt plug. Michael held it up close to Luke and smirked, obviously noticing Luke's semi in his black dress pants. 

"Go lay on the bed, it's almost time to go." Michael pushed past Luke to get to the countertop, making a point to 'accidentally' bump his hip into Luke's crotch. He heard Luke whimper while he was opening the packaging. Luke left the bathroom and unbuttoned his pants. Laying down on the bed after he pulled them down, patiently waiting for Michael to come back. A minute later Michael arrived in the bedroom.   
He held up the shiny toy in his right hand the remote in his left. Luke felt himself thicken more in his underwear, his pants around his ankles. Michael put both items in one hand and opened the nightstand to retrieve the lube. 

"Are you alright without being stretched, baby?" Michael questioned. Always putting Luke's comfortableness first. 

The blonde boy nodded. Michael gently pushed his hand against Luke's chest signaling him to lay down. Luke rested his back against the mattress and spread his legs the best he could with his pants by his feet. Michael finished undressing Luke's bottom half and added his boxers to the small pile below. Luke could hear the familiar sound of the cap popping on the bottle. He breathed deeply for a few moments before he felt the cold toy against his hole. Michael bit his lip while he watched Luke's facial expressions change the farther the toy stretched into him. When it was all the way in and the base was safely resting against him, he stepped back. One hand comfortingly rubbing Luke's side.

"Does it feel okay?" Michael looked at Luke's closed eyelids.

"Y-yeah, yeah it's good. Really good." Luke opened his eyes and panted. Michael laughed at him, bending down to pull all his clothes back up. Luke picked his head up. 

"Aren't you gonna turn it on?" Luke wondered. 

"Nope." Was the only response Michael gave.

"But why?" Luke was now resting up on his elbows.

"I'm gonna turn it on sometime later, catch you by surprise. You'd like that, right? Let everyone wonder what's going on when they hear your sweet little whimpers?" The entire time Michael had an innocent smile on his face. Completely counteracting his filthy words. Luke blinked and barely registered Michael reaching his hand out to help Luke stand up. He lifted himself off the bed and bit his lip when he felt the toy inside move. 

"You sure you're good?" Michael was smiling, the little shit. 

"Yep." Luke replied. This was gonna be a long night.

~

Not long passed before calum and Ashton were calling for them from the bathroom they were using to get ready. Luke was quick to go down the stairs, Michael shutting the upstairs lights off an following him, the remote in his pocket. Ashton was already in the drivers seat for the car downstairs, Calum in the passengers. 

Luke stepped inside the car, whining softly at the way his leg movements caused the toy inside of him to move. He took a deep breath and continued getting in. Michael shutting his own door after he got in on the other side. Ashton started the car and headed down the street from the rental home in the direction of the restaurant. Michael was holding Luke's hand in the space separating their two seats in the back. 

The place where they were meeting was about 20 minutes away. John had called Calum earlier in the day and told him that him along with three others would be waiting with the reservation. Luke was gazing out the window as they got on the highway, his hand tapping along quietly to the muffled sound of pop music from the local radio station up front. 

Michael used his free hand to reach into his back pocket and pull out his phone, sitting it in between his legs for easier access. He reached in his front pocket and pulled out the matching small purple remote. He his or behind his thigh and checked to make sure Luke was till looking the opposite direction. He looked over the instructions back at home before tossing the box in the trash can. It was a simple remote. And on and off button, two small buttons to change the pattern of the vibrations, and arrows to change the intensity from a scale of 1-10. It also had 10 spots for lights, those would tell you what level the plug was on.

Michael hit the on button; no reaction from Luke. He smirked and it the arrow up, changing the level to one. Luke jumped in his seat but kept his eyes locked to the outside world. His right foot rested on top of his left and his knees were pushed together. Michael was going to have so much fun. He let the toy vibrate on one the rest of the car ride.

~

They arrived at the restaurant and exited the car. Luke walking ahead of the other boys. The hostess who was waiting at the front and filling out something on a clipboard. Luke spoke up first. 

"Table registered under Feldm-." Luke gasped and did his best to cover up what he could with a cough. Michael had kicked the setting of the plug up from a one to a three. It wasn't that much of a change, but everything about Luke was sensitive.

"Feldman?" Luke finished, his voice higher.

"Yes, sir. Right this way, gentlemen." Her eyebrows were furrowed together and here voice was slow. She turned and led them around a few corners of tables to a long table close to the middle of the building. Michael catching up to Luke and smiling innocently, turning the toy off. 

Luke smiled softly at his boyfriend. Knowing he means well. Michael pulled out a chair for Luke at the seat next to John, allowing him to sit down before pushing it in. Michael was careful with affection in public, but he wasn't going to completely ignore his boyfriend. Michael took a seat next to Luke in the rounded table. Calum sitting next to him and Ashton to Calum's right. The three people they recognized who helped mix the album and other songs following. The eight of them were talking, reminiscing about the fun they had experimenting with different techniques on certain songs, their favorite parts of each tune. A waiter came buy shortly and took their drink order. Luke thankful Michael didn't try anything when the waiter was talking to him. The conversation returned, and in a matter of minutes all their drinks were brought to the table. Michael looked under the table subtly, selecting a new pattern off the remote and bringing the intensity to a six. 

Luke tilted his head down to take a drink and set his mouth to the straw. Michael took the chance and hit the power button. Luke brought his head back and started coughing. Michael trying to be sweet and hand him a napkin.

"You alright?" Michael smiled and questioned his boyfriend.

"I'm fine." Luke's eyes were dark and his voice was wobbly. 

Michael let the toy stay on six. Luke had a layer of sweat covering his body and he tried his best to smile and pay attention to what was going on around him. Time passed and they had ordered their food some time beforehand. Calum was holding conversation with Ashton and a sweet woman who helped with the backing sounds to the slower songs, if Michael believes correctly. The food shows up and is passed in front of its designated owner. 

"Enjoy." Their friendly waiter says to the table. They eat in silence for about five minutes before Ashton starts telling everyone about a story that happened when him and Calum were recording. Everyone including Luke were captivated by the tale. Luke's attention was diverted from the vibrations that were now lowered back down to a two. Michael wanted to change that. He placed one hand high on Luke's thighs and squeezed while he turned the toy up finally to the max. Luke whimpered softly and dangerously gripped the table cloth. Michael leaned over to his ear, everyone else was still focused on the curly haired boys story. 

"Don't you think about fucking coming until I say so. Alright, princess?" Michael growled, his hand now completely massaging Luke through his trousers. Being able to feel the full hardness of his small cock. The faint wet spot of precome leaking through his boxers and onto his pants tangible on Michael's palm. 

Luke whimpered when Michael pulled his head away and taking a sip of his drink. Smiling at Ashton as he continued, Michael making sure the table cloth was covering where he was stroking Luke through the layers of clothing. 

"Here babe, try this." Michael whispered under his breath to Luke. He moved the hand from his crotch and gripped one of Luke's legs, spreading them open.

"Push forward a little, babe." Michael was demanding yet soft. Luke did as told an he nearly blacked out. His new positioning of his hips causing the toy and all the vibrations to fully stimulate his prostate. 

"M-Michael I'm.." Luke warned slightly.

"No." Was all Michael gave.

Luke pushed himself forward on more time, Michaels hard returning to its previous spot. Luke's eyes shut and he sucked in a quiet breath. His legs shook and his hands did their best not to rip the cloth off the table. Michael felt the warmth of Luke leak into his boxers, reaching up into his pants and dampening Michael's hand. Michael's jaw was locked and he removed his hand. Changing the vibration to the highest setting and sticking the remote in his pocket. 

The conversation had shifted and Michael was now laughing along with the rest of them. Luke tried to focus on the water running down the sides of his glass to take his mind off of his sticky boxers and the vibrations rubbing against his sensitive prostate. He tried crossing his legs but that only worsened both situations. Michael continues to happily pick at his food, like nothing had just happened. Luke tapped his hip softly, a blush present. Michael looked up at him with an expression Luke couldn't quite read.

"C-can you turn it off, 'm really s-sensitive an-" Luke tried to comply.

"No." Michael turned back to his meal and chucked deeply.

Luke turned away and did his best to at least try and seem normal. The table finished their meals and were sat making conversation. Luke didn't speak much, Michael talked sometimes. 

"Well, I'm ready!" John stood up from the table. 

The waitress bringing back his card after he had payed the tab. Other people at the table repeating his actions and standing up, prepared to leave. Luke panicked. He knew the front of his pants would be visible. Luke stood up slowly, the vibrations pushing into his prostate. Michael was quick to stand in front of him. Even though he was a big tease, he knew how awkward his boyfriend was and wouldn't put him through certain things. The two made sure to stay towards the back, Michael still in front or him. John and the others waved goodbye and parted ways to their cars. Luke jumped into the backseat fast. Putting his hands in his lap incase the boys happened to somehow look at his crotch and be able to see in the dark van. Michael turned the toy down so it was back to a light buzz. Giving Luke the relief he needed. Michael put away the remote and pulled out his phone.

'You did really good tonight.' Michael typed out and messaged his boyfriend, phone number saved under the cheesy name 'bambi' with a heart next to it. 

Luke read the message from the lockscreen and smiled with his mouth shut. The smile he does where only one dimple will show and a blush will come hand in hand with it. It was Michael's favorite thing. 

Luke didn't reply. He looked over at Michael and smiled the same way he was when he read it. Trying to hold the stare he giggled high-pitched and his full teeth smiled came out. Michael thought he was just as beautiful. Michael curled his fingers, inducting Luke to come closer. Luke leaned in and Michael leaned up to his ear.

"Don't think I forgot about you coming earlier. Just wait until we get home, Bambi." Michael's breath swirled around Luke's ear. 

He lowered his head to place a kiss on the most projected part of his jaw. Luke pulled back instantly. His stomach filling with butterflies. Not the sweet butterflies he gets when Michael calls him pretty, or the nervous kind. These are the types he gets when he knows Michael's gonna please him so good. Show him who's boss just how he knows Luke likes it but is too afraid to come out and say it. He knows Michael is going to hold is hips down into the mattress, make Luke keep his voice down cause he knows how loud Luke is. The thoughts made Luke cross his legs tightly in his seat and fiddle with his thumbs. His erection never quite going down from when he came at the restaurant. Luke chewed on each one of his lips. Michael paying close attention the entire time and making a point to laugh lowly so Luke could hear it. 

Luke's phone lit up with notifications, all from Michael. He didn't want to check. Knowing they would be something that would make his knees even weaker. He made the mistake of checking his phone after the most recent message.

'You good baby?'  
'You look so flushed. Did I make you like that?'  
'Can't wait to get you home. Maybe let Calum and Ashton go inside and take you right here in the car. Roll the windows down so everyone can hear you whine'  
'Maybe fuck you with that dildo I know you try and hide from me.'  
'Remember? I know you bought it that time I was gone for a week. So needy, couldn't even wait.'  
'You still use it. You can tell me you know. I can tell.'

Luke blushed when he finished reading. Looking at Michael with a pained expression. He moved his hand and uncrossed his legs so Michael could see what he was going through. Luke was hard as a rock again and all Michael did was laugh. The car pulled into the driveway of the rented home, Calum and Ashton going inside giggling and laughing at something they were discussing in the car. Michael too invested in his riled up boyfriend to care. Michael crawled over quickly and kissed Luke hard. Luke inhaled deeply at the surprised and threw his arms around Michael's neck.

"Been waiting to do that all fucking night." Michael admitted.

Luke pushed his mouth back on Michael's, like he was making up for lost time. Luke pushed his tongue into Michael's mouth.

"You know I wasn't serious about doing it in the car, but now.." Michael pulled away and laughed.

"No, no lets go inside. Please." Luke croaked out. 

His bulge pushing into Michael's lower thigh. Michael climbed off of Luke and left the car. Running over to the other side to get Luke. He grabbed Luke's hand and ran inside the house. Shutting the door and locking it before charging upstairs with Luke attached behind him. Calum and Ashton were most likely in their room already, getting out of the uncomfortable dress clothes. They both reached their room and slammed the door shut. Michael pushing Luke onto the bed and unbuttoning his own shirt and tossing it down. He worked Luke's shoes and his own off before going for his pants. Michael was just in boxers now. Luke was whining over the fact that he still felt sensitive and wanted his clothes off. 

Michael practically ripped Luke's pants Off unbuttoning the top half of his shirt so it loosely fit on his shoulders. Michael pushed Luke up further on the bed and fit in the spread of Luke's pale and sweet thighs. Michael pushed his hips down the same time his tongue entered Luke's mouth. Luke's hands went underneath Michael's arms that were rested on either side of Luke. His big hands gripping the smaller boys back on top of him. Michael swirled his tongue with Luke's. The blonde boy pushed his frail hips into Michael's rounded ones. Michael pulled off of Luke.

"Let's get your dirty, little boxers off now. Ruined them at dinner just for me, right?" Michael taunted and tore Luke's boxers down his legs. Luke breathed out a shattered sound, Michael roughly massaging his thighs. Luke involuntarily spread them. 

"Such a good boy for me. Lets get this toy out now, shouldn't we?" Michael toyed with the ending of the purple silicon. He quickly bent down to get the remote from his pocket and turn the toy off. Luke sighed in relief as Michael slowly and easily worked the toy out of Luke. 

"So stretched just for me. Right baby? No one else?" Michael smirked and ran his hands from Luke's thighs, and under his ruffled dress shirt. Michael pinched and pulled Luke's nipples. Feeling them perk up and goosebumps appear on his chest as a chill ran through the inside of his warm exterior. 

"You wanna keep the shirt on? You look good in it baby. Dirty that up, too." Michael pulled the shirt apart slightly at the top. A button popping so more of Luke's hairless chest was exposed. The boy on the bed let out a groan at the slight click of the white button hitting the floor. Michael smirked, he knew he liked it a little rough. 

Michael reached into the drawer where they kept all of their adult things in. Grabbing a condom from the box of Michael's size, almost empty. Luke's box basically full sitting in the back collecting dust. 

Michael tore open the condom. Handing it over softly to Luke who's back was still on the bed. Luke took the latex from his hand and reached a long arm out so his fingers grazed Michael's hard and leaking cock in his boxers. Michael giggled at his boy, always needy. Michael stepped forward and pushed his boxers down to the floor. Luke's hand still resting on Michael's abdomen sliding down to caress Michael. The dominate boy sucked in a breath at the feeling of Luke being so gentle with him, when Luke was the one who needed to be taken care of. Luke picked up the condom from his other hand and slid it down quickly, making sure it was on properly.

"Scoot up, babe." Michael licked his lips while Luke crawled up the bed, his shirt hanging off his shoulders and giving him a sweater paw on his right hand. Michael roughly pushed Luke's legs up and apart, waiting for the whine he was expecting from Luke. Michael watched his hole clench and unclench in anticipation for Michael to fill him after all night of teasing.

"Gonna nail you so hard baby, I know just how you like it." Michael gritted and pushed the head inside Luke's stretched hole. Luke gripping the comforter tightly and his toes clenching up. Michael knew when Luke wanted something. Could tell when to be rough and when to be gentle. When to be passionate and when to be mushy and lovey. Michael slammed all the way in. 

"Oh-fuck, fuck, fuck.." Luke was starting to become vocal, it took some foreplay and encouraging words to get him to let out the sounds he really wanted, no matter how many times they do anything like this. Michael sat there. Taking the time to calm himself down more than Luke. Luke wrapped his legs around Michael's waist.

"B-baby, please fuck me." Luke spoke clearly, shaking at the beginning.

"Don't have to ask me twice." Michael smiled and pulled out halfway just to push into Luke at the speed he wanted. He alternated his thrusts, some deep and some shallow. Luke was writhing and squirming under him before you knew it. Michael took his hands off Luke's hips and pinned Luke's hands above his head. He wasn't even doing anything wrong, just Luke looking so helpless and small only for Michael got him more excited than you would think. Luke's head was thrown back. His hair crumpled up by the bed. He was heaving and his entire body had a red blush to it. From his cheeks, his neck, his chest, all the way down to his dribbling cock leaking over the blue dress shirt.

"You look s-so sweet for me." Michael's teeth were biting down on his lip, the entire bottom portion sucked into his mouth. 

"Gonna come so good, my pretty baby makes me feel so good, that's right Lukey?" Michael questioned.

Luke loved being taken care of. Even in rough sex, it wasn't the same if Michael didn't talk him though it and use the pet names he loved the most on him. Michael found a new pattern, the rhythm of his hips making his cock ram into Luke's prostate every single time. The room seemed white and shiny to Luke. Everything becoming clear but a blur at the same time.

"Michael. Mikey, baby. F-fuck. I'm there b-baby." Luke stuttered out and pulled at Michael's hold on his wrist. Needing to hold onto something while he came, something to make him feel still alive. Michael got the message and let go, moving his hands to knead the blondes ass.

"Go babe. Just for me, show me how dirty you can be." Michael felt Luke's hand dig into his bicep. The other one pulling Michael down by his hair so he could kiss him. 

Luke squinted his face up and pulled apart from Michael's mouth just enough to whine loudly, his body going cold and locking up as he came along the shirt, his chest, Michael's stomach, anywhere. The psychical proof of his pleasure now outside. 

Luke's legs felt weak as they moved with all of Michael's thrusts. Michael's orgasm hit in a second. Like a flash of lightning gone so soon but the thunder it left behind loud and clear. Michael groaned and swore with his head facing the wall behind Luke. His fingertips pushing hard into Luke's soft buttocks and leaving small red marks in its wake. Luke was whimpering after. His eyes watering. He was always one to be emotional after being intimate. Just feeling so close to Michael, who he loved so much. Michael pulled off and removed the rubber. Tossing it on top of someone's jeans on the floor. Michael made his way up to Luke on the bed. 

"Are you okay baby? How do you feel?" Michael was always concerned. Luke drowsily held up two thumbs up with a crooked smile on his face.

"Let's get this shirt off baby okay?" Michael gently unbuttoned it from Luke's chest. Helping him sit up to remove his arms from the sleeves. Michael used the now removed garment to clean the mess from him and Luke's body, pushing the shirt hopefully off the bed.

Michael laid on his back, pulling Luke on top of him. It took about four seconds before Luke started kissing Michaels chin and cheek. He was so clingy after sex, always wanting even more love then usual and Michael was happy to give to him.

"You did so good, Bambi." Michael kissed Luke's sweaty blonde tufts of hair. 

"It was all you, babe." Luke's hand twitched against Michael's warm chest. 

Mikey's hand reached up to grasp Luke's. Holding it on top of his heart. His other hand softly rubbing Luke's back. Damn, he was so in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading I hope you loved it! Comment what you think!! Tumblr: bandmoan


End file.
